Accidente
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Un accidente. Eso es lo que había sido y nada más. Que Tamaki le molestara por no haber besado, que quedara sobre él, que todos quedaran estupefactos mientras sus mejillas estaban más rojas que las manzanas confiadas en un festival... Era un accidente que no pudiera olvidar ese rostro sonrojado. (RikuMitsu)


Riku no parecía divertido con la situación en la que se encontraba; día libre, de lluvia, todos en una misma habitación, cerca de los hermanos Izumi.

Bueno, aunque ese detalle no parecía tan malo como el hecho de estar ahí, sentado sobre un pequeño sofá color amarillo con estrellas rojas. Era inevitable que se enfadara, entonces, si Tamaki comenzaba a alardear sobre tener más experiencia siendo él un año menor, ¡¿qué rayos sucedía?! ¡y encima, Iori no detenía al de cabellos celestes! Eso le molestaba.

Bueno, eran muchas cosas la que lo molestaban; primero, Tamaki no dejaba de alardear. ¡¿Qué importaba si él jamás había besado a nadie?! ¡pasó casi toda su vida en un hospital!, Segundo, Iori no decía nada, simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados ¡se supone que eran compañeros! ¡se suponía que Riku estaba enamorado de él porque siempre le apoyaba! Pero ahora sencillamente estaba ahí, sin ayudarlo, mientras sus mejillas ardían de indignación (y vergüenza)

-¡No molesten a Riku! –Se escuchó en un momento de la boca de Mitsuki-, es normal que no haya besado a nadie, déjenle ser. –Y entonces Nagi se le abrazó por la espalda al de cabellos anaranjados.

Riku sintió un remolino subiendo ferozmente por el estómago, la garganta, llegando hasta su lengua de forma mordaz, y saliendo en forma de palabras algo venenosas, sin intención de que aquello pasara más allá de sus pensamientos.

-Nagi debería ir con Yamato-san a buscar agua, tal vez Mitsuki se siente incómodo. –Una sensación agridulce le quedó en la boca del estómago, y un tic en la ceja dejaba ver un ligero sentimiento de molestia, pero trató de ignorarlo. Era algo nuevo para él.

-Oh~ Rikkun está celoso porque seguro Nagicchi y Yamato han besado más personas que él. –Tamaki comentó eso con cierto tono de burla que le reverberó los nervios a Riku, pero aguantó, disimuló. Un par de palabras no le afectarían en demasía.

-¡Tamaki-kun! –Sogo salió en defensa del pelirrojo y, este, mentalmente lo agradecía muchísimo-, no deberías molestar así a Riku, de todas maneras, los idols no podemos tener pareja. –El pelirrojo sintió una pequeña puntada en el centro del pecho, pero había decidido ignorarla porque él lo sabía, aunque quisiera mucho a Iori, no podría pasar nada con él.

-¡Pero Socchan, si de todas maneras nosotros-! –El mencionado corrió a toda velocidad, estando sonrojado, y cubrió rápidamente la boca de Tamaki, como escondiéndole las palabras a los libros.

Riku no le tomó mucha atención a eso, "cosa de parejas" pensó, haciendo referencia al dueto.

-Tamaki, entonces ¿tú sí has besado? –Aquella pregunta salió de forma espontánea de los labios de Riku, que miró hacia a un lado escondiendo su rostro nervioso, mordiéndose la lengua por ser tan irresponsable.

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en la habitación.

-Por supuesto que sí he besado. –Aquella afirmación le hizo sentir un balde de agua fría sobre lo que se suponía, era su auto-respeto-, de hecho, nos hemos tomado de las manos. –Parecía algo presumido, pero un leve sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas. A su lado, Sogo parecía morir de vergüenza.

Riku no entendía para nada qué estaba pasando en ese momento. Sólo comprendía que estaba comenzando a molestarse y eso era irritante. Quería detener esos nervios. El pequeño cojín (a modo sofá) que estaba utilizando, estaba en la esquina del cuarto, al otro extremo de la puerta; al centro del cuarto estaba la cama, y en el extremo de la habitación, la salida de la pieza. Podía levantarse del sitio con la frente en alto e irse, pero temía qué podía pasar en esa alcoba si dejaba a Mitsuki solo, con Nagi acurrucado tras de él, con sus brazos envolviéndole posesivamente la cintura.

No, ¿qué le ocurría? Era la primera vez que le prestaba tanta atención al Izumi mayor; que le parecía que estaba tan lejano de él mismo y le era inalcanzable. Que era tan consciente de su presencia, y que notaba la cercanía inmensa que poseía con Nagi.

-¡Vamos Rikkun~! ¡Eres demasiado inocente! Te reto a besar a alguien, sólo una vez y ya~. –Sogo pareció acercarse a él algo enfadado y le cogió del hombro; parecía que le estaba regañando y eso no le gustaba mucho para el tenso ambiente que estaba en la habitación.

Mitsuki reía, y por dios que sentía que la primavera se escapaba de entre sus carcajadas. Sus ojitos parecían llenarse de vida al estar abiertos, pero parecía que brillaba toda su silueta mientras los cerraba, sus hombros que se movían ligeramente le aturdían los sentidos, le alteraba el equilibrio, le producía una sensación de fatiga "ugh..." pensó "¿por qué pasa esto cuando lo miro?" entre mareado y frustrado, vio como Tamaki seguía con su sonrisa presuntuosa e Iori no decía ni hacía nada.

-¡No lo haré! Sería violentar una regla, permiso. –Se dio media vuelta, estaba frente a la cama e iba descalzo, pero totalmente dispuesto a olvidar sus zapatos en esa habitación con tal de salir de allí-, pero si Iori no dice nada al respecto, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer acá. –Con los brazos cruzados, a modo de reproche, comenzó a avanzar por el sitio.

Un pequeño impulso nervioso subió desde sus dedos hasta sus hombros, debilitándolos, una vez que su pie contactó con la punta de la cama. Un segundo, sintió adrenalina, y alcanzó por impulso a separar sus manos. Sentía próximo el impacto en el momento en que perdió el equilibrio gracias a ese pequeño tropezón.

Escuchó su nombre saliendo de los labios de Nagi y sintió como la cama bajo las palmas de sus manos se movía, se contraía. Un contacto, terso, suave; unos ojos, abiertos en sorpresa. Una respiración tan cálida como lo que se escapa en las madrugadas de calor, mientras se destapaba en una noche de verano. Un escalofrío subiendo por sus brazos erizándole los cabellos como cuando se sale sin abrigo de la casa, un día de invierno, mientras la piel se le ponía chinita de puro frescor, y un color naranja explotando en la felicidad que le nació en el pecho similar a las hojas de otoño. Una forma sutil de decir que, Mitsuki, al parecer, estaba siendo más que estaciones del año para él.

No podía evitarlo, un nudo en el estómago le gritaba "aléjate ¡aléjate!" pero por otra parte, le gustaba esa sensación; la del suave presionar de unos labios ajenos, el ligero movimiento de Mitsuki que parecía querer corresponder el beso pero dudaba; dudaba y eso le disgustaba; más le disgustaba la explosión de emoción que no cabía dentro de él, que no era como Iori, que le subió los colores al rostro y como el sonido de sus labios al despegarse los delataba.

Riku se alejó. Su corazón latía de manera veloz. No podía, se aceleraba. El sonido de la habitación había desaparecido.

No iba a olvidar nunca la silueta de Mitsuki con sus mejillas sonrojadas bajo su cuerpo. Nunca iba a olvidar el color de los labios de Mitsuki (siempre los pensó naranja, pero ahora sabía que eran blancos, como el azúcar, dulces como la pureza, adorables como una oveja al dormir y depredadores como un león), ni el color de sus palabras "perdón" "no pasó nada" sabiendo que era una mentira.

No era mentira si sólo él y Mitsuki sabían la verdad. Nadie se percató del beso, y lo notó. Pero también notó la mirada apagada del de cabellos naranja al no poder detenerle. Su mano sudaba, le temblaba, una gota de sudor se escapó entonces de su frente y resbaló por ella, mientras se alejaba. Se acercó a la puerta, giró el pomo con avidez y dio un portazo dejándolos a todos atónitos, una vez salió del cuarto como si el lobo persiguiese a la triste caperuza sin explicación.

-¿Estás bien? –se escuchó detrás de esa puerta.

-Sí, sólo resbaló, ¡no pasa nada! –escuchó de los labios de Mitsuki. Esos labios que ya había degustado y le mostró el sazón del amor.

"No pasó nada" pensó Riku respirando agitado tras el portal "claro, nada..." su espalda resbaló por la puerta, y una vez estuvo sentado, se abrazó a sus rodillas ocultando su rostro, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar, una y otra vez; no sabía qué iba a pasar (ni qué pasaba con esas reacciones antinaturales de sí mismo) pero no quería descubrirlo. Al final un beso no parecía ser nada. Entonces intentó buscar la respuesta a sus latidos alborotados.

Buscó y buscó estando con el rostro sonrojado, pero no encontraba razón de ser ¡no podía! Con sus mejillas ardiendo con intensidad, con sus rodillas fallándole en el agarre –una vez decidió ponerse de pie para irse tan lejos como sus sentimientos le permitieran-, con su mano dirigiéndose a su rostro (temblorosa, dubitativa, que no alcanzaba a cubrir todo), trató de caminar a su cuarto –que para su suerte estaba al lado de la habitación donde todos seguían- palpando las murallas; agradecía que Iori no le hubiera seguido en el momento en que su mente estaba en un colapso severo, porque de seguro terminaría preguntándole que era lo que sentía -después de que sus labios hicieron contactos de una manera poco descriptible con los de Mitsuki-; ¿cómo explicarle a su amigo, que conoció las estrellas sin salir del planeta Tierra? ¿cómo decirle a Iori que ahora prefería pensar en ese beso que le reverberaba las mariposas, y se le hizo con tanta lógica, que le mezclaba los sentidos con sólo imaginarse de nuevo en contacto con esos tersos ojos bajo los suyos? (obviamente sorprendidos igual que los propios); le revolvía hasta la consciencia pensar en ese beso tierno de labios empapados de nervios, de torpeza, de ligeros ahíncos de seguimiento y con el sabor de su respiración sobre su boca.

Un beso que le expropió aquello de lo que no se jactaba, de lo que le causó molestias, que le quitó hasta la cordura y que ahora lo tenía ahí, con la mano temblorosa, tratando de abrir la puerta, de girar el pomo de su habitación y poder resguardarse de esas emociones que seguro ahora comenzarían a florecer dentro de su estómago (Ya dudaba que se encontraran al interior del corazón, si lo que estaba siendo roído con fiereza era su estómago) Ahora sólo podía pensar en la ansiedad de estar cerca de él nuevamente, de la sonrisa forzada de pura timidez debido a la adicción que acababa de adquirir a los labios de Mitsuki; nunca imaginó que un beso se sintiera así, como una flor de cerezo al desplegar los pétalos, nunca imaginó que unos labios con sabor a nada le dejarían el camino a una paleta de sabores que nunca más iba a volver a sentir, porque al final todo fue un accidente, que unos labios con sazón de nada le dejarán sabor a todo y se le antojara mucho más que las sonrisas del mismo Iori (que había jurado, estar enamorado de él hasta que conoció las sensaciones que el de cabellos naranja le plantó en lo profundo de la barriga) ahora pensaba en el cosquilleo errante que se quedaría incrustado en su pecho, en su garganta, que le pondría en mudo las palabras; ¡no! Él no podía haberse enamorado a base de sólo un beso; tal vez ya se había enamorado en el momento en el que le defendió, en el que esa onda de molestia se expandió dentro de sí y fue desechada en palabras rencorosas. Le quemaba la boca en un hormigueo cuando el beso se proyectaba como un "repetir" en la mente, que nunca quería detener. Es que no había notado que en ese cuarto, Mitsuki le miró y le conquistó con un suspiro.

Con premura acarició esa sensación, acariciando sus labios; se embriagó en la misma, la palpó, la añoró, la deseó y la probó sin detenerla en ningún momento, mientras mordía sus labios y los retenía por entre sus dientes. Algo que se quedó entre los pliegues de sus labios quería huir ahora sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Esperaba que esa sensación no se detuviera, porque admitía que era agradable, pero su pecho se contraía, se ahogaba en su propia ansiedad, en sus propios nervios, en su propio cosquilleo agudo en la garganta.

No entendía cómo pasó aquello en un segundo, no comprendía cómo era que Mitsuki y él estaban caminando en el mismo sentido y en qué momento se originó aquel big bang de su amor después de aquel beso que parecía cosa del destino.

Pero ahora no quería saberlo. No quería saber nada más después de esos colores que quedaron en el aire después de ese beso, después de esa huida, después de esa tumbada sobre la cama a modo de defensa, acurrucándose en sí mismo y en esa sensación de felicidad que no cabía en su cuerpo, esa sensación de miedo porque fuese no correspondido y se quedara en eso.

En un beso accidental que se originó después de toda una charla, en un beso accidental que quiere recuperar lo que le altera los nervios. Y un pulso alborotado que le ayudaba a creer en el amor.


End file.
